


Swan Song Songs!

by earlgreytea68



Series: Swan Song [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68
Summary: the music !
Series: Swan Song [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Swan Song Songs!

[Wonderful amazing people have written some of Swan's songs and they are glorious and you will want to hear them!!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1AZFCKSURqcdmFIr3g4QRdYPQx5Ctyccx)


End file.
